Stars
by Your Kidney
Summary: Yoh reflects on the Shaman Fight and his murderous relationship with his brother. He wishes it could be different, wants it to be more. YohHao. Songfic.


Stars, by InsaneBlackHeart

Yoh Asakura sat in the highest branch of one of the tall trees that overlooked Tokyo. He sighed deeply, eyes closing briefely to shut out the dark, self-destructing capital of Japan that was the largest city in the world. _The Shaman Fight is taking too much out of me. It hurts too much to be going against my friends, or…Hao._ He violently shook his head, not wanting to think about the other half of himself. _But it's true. Are brothers supposed to be raised only thinking about the day they'll rid the world of the other's presence? Of course, Hao would just come back to life five hundred years later, but…it's just…not right. I don't want to have to be like that, even if he _is_ an evil git._

:Maybe I've been the problem  
Maybe I'm the one to blame  
But even when I turn it off and blame myself  
The outcome feels the same.:

The longer-haired of the two smirked, hearing all that his twin was thinking, sitting in a tree just ten feet away, branches half that distance. _What he's saying is true, though. Being separated our whole lives is an ugly thing._

:I've been thinking maybe I'm partly cloudy,  
Maybe I'm the chance of rain  
And maybe I'm overcast  
And maybe my luck's washed down the drain.:

Yoh shuddered slightly when he was blasted by a gust of cold wind. _I know he wants to kill all the humans. That used to be the thing that made me hate him, but now I don't care as much. Are people really worth destroying the earth for? Are we good enough to even _live_ on it? The stars and planets are invisible to us as a result of machines._

I absolutely hate the people that say they're working for a good cause, but they can't make a difference where it matters most. For once, the ultimate evil is reigning over the beauty, choking it to death, strangling all life from it.

Maybe we should just end Earth's suffering once and for all, so it isn't tortured any longer.

:I've been thinking 'bout everyone,  
Everyone you look so lonely.  
But when I look at the stars  
When I look at the stars  
When I look at the stars, I see someone else.  
When I look at the stars,  
The stars, I feel like myself.:

Hao raised his eyebrows. _Am I finally turning him over to my type of thinking? I never thought I'd see the day…_ 'Yoh,' he said out loud, drawing his brother's attention.

:Stars looking at a planet  
Watching entropy and pain  
And maybe start to wonder  
How the chaos in our lives could pass as sane.:

Yoh whirled around at the sound of his name being called. His eyes widened when he realized who it was. 'H-hao? What're you doing here?' His voice got slightly frightened. _Oh shit. I'm screwed._

'The same reason you are. To watch the stars and reflect upon how stupid it is to be out for my brother's blood all the time. Because…that _is_ why you're here, is it not?'

The younger brother's eyes widened considerably. 'O-oh? Then-then… What're you talking about?'

Hao casually climbed from branch to branch until he rested besides Yoh.

'I'm saying that I never really hated you. We're brothers, so we might argue a little, but when it really comes down to it, would you really be able to murder me?'

:I've been thinking 'bout the meaning of resistance  
Of a hope beyond my own  
And suddenly the intinent and penitent  
Begin to look like home.:

Yoh sighed, and closed his eyes, then shook his head. 'No, I wouldn't be able to.'

That's good, because I wouldn't either.'

'You've tried so many times before, though. What made you change your mind?' Yoh couldn't turn to look his brother in the eye, so he wrapped his arms around his legs in an effort to conserve body heat.

'It was you. …When isn't it? You learned of my plans and immediately set out to kill me before all humans were destroyed. Except two, of course.'

Yoh's curiosity got the better of him after a couple of seconds. 'Who's the other? One'll e yourself, but…' He trailed off, finally turning to look at his brother.

'Would I _really_ be able to kill my twin?'

The younger Asakura's eyes widened when he realized what Hao was saying.

'M-me!' He was shocked, to say the least. 'Why?'

'I never hated you. That's why I always held back in our battles, and why I hardly ever tried to start a fight.' Hao took Yoh's surprised silence as a chance to slip off his jacket and place it around his brothers shoulders. 'You looked like you were about to freeze to death.'

'But won't _you_ get cold?' Yoh asked.

'Nah, I'm fine. Besides,' he added, snaking his arms around Yoh's thin body, pulling him close,' I can always steal body heat from you.' He placed his head near his brother's, causing him to blush slightly.

_Why's he doing this? I suppose I don't really mind much, but… _Yoh paused mid-thought. _I stopped thinking of him as just my brother, and… Oh shit, I forgot he could hear my thoughts._

'Don't worry,' Hao whispered into Yoh's ear, 'everyone forgets.' He then placed a kiss on his brother's neck, sending jolts of energy down his spine.

:I've been thinking about everyone,  
Everyone you look so empty.  
But when I look at the stars  
When I look at the stars,  
When I look at the stars, I see someone else.  
When I look at the stars,  
The stars, I feel like myself.:

'Hao…' he breathed lightly.

'Hm?'

Yoh gently bit his lip, then turned to face his brother.

'I don't know… I guess I'm just sorry for being such an ass all these years. Even though I never won a fight against you, I still wanted you dead, and…I just feel so guilty now.'

'I do, too.'

:Everyone, everyone feels so lonely,  
Everyone, yeah everyone looks so empty.  
When I look at the stars,  
When I look at the stars,  
When I look at the stars, I feel like myself.  
When I look at the stars,  
The stars, I see someone…:

Catching even himself by surprise, Hao leaned forward and caught Yoh's lips with his, knowing it was completely and utterly wrong.

The younger one gasped, but shyly deepened the kiss, entwining his fingers in the other's long hair.

Hao pulled back, smiling. 'I love you, little brother. Always.'

Yoh placed a chaste kiss on Hao's mouth as response.

Owari


End file.
